Second Chances Esu  Aida saki Fanfic
by meirenyu
Summary: When Mao desperately tries to live on for Nagakura's sake, he wonders aimlessly into a small town. With his daunting past and dark memories haunting him, will he ever be able to accept himself? Maybe with some help? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is all just for fun.

A/N: When I finished reading this series there was just something that bugged me, I simply couldn't stop thinking about Mao… He was such a sweet character he deserves a better ending, I just want to give him hugs and kisses! So here goes his story.

Setting: After the Second book; A Love Bite

Rated M for future chapters

Chapter 1

Among the hundreds of people passing by this peaceful park, there sat a boy who stared into the river in front of him without blinking. He wore an expressionless face, as time passed for the busy people in uniform one after another; it seemed to stand still for him. He watched the water raced down the river, never endingly running… running… suddenly something changed in his eyes, tears were welling up and starting to fill the worn out sockets, but the boy gritted his teeth and began to take deep breaths. "Be strong." He whispered desperately to himself as he suppressed the flooding emotions. Picking up his small suitcase, he stood up from his seat for the first time in hours raising his head. His California blonde bangs waved before him in the gentle wind, soothing his skin, his mind and his weary heart.

Walking aimlessly down a quiet street hoping to find a motel with the money Shiiba san had given him. Mao didn't know where he was or what he wanted to do but he didn't care. During the few days he stayed at the hotel alone, millions of thoughts crossed his mind, despicable thoughts… he was so tired from everything, he just wanted it all to go away, to end. But he knows Nagakura would never forgive him if he were to choose the easy way out nor could himself. Mao decided to live in order to grow stronger, grow into a man worthy of Nagakura when they meet again in the next world, so he'll be able to hold his head high towards this man and be his equal. Lost in his clouded thoughts, something caught his eyes from his peripheral vision; a mixed - fruit shortcake. Mao stopped and stared through the glass window, unconsciously a smiled crept up his face but something sad glistened in his eyes.

The first night Mao had met Nagakura at a bar; they walked towards a nearby hotel together. When Mao stopped to stare at a mixed - fruit shortcake half way Nagakura noticed the longing eyes the boy had, without thinking he pushed on the entrance door that didn't open he noticed the 'sorry, we're closed' sign above. _What was I thinking! Its 2am._ Nagakura cursed at his thoughtlessness "Hey! Let's go." Was all he said. A couple months later the two had met up in the usual shabby hotel room; northern hotel 505. Mao opened the door, panting, from running up three sets of stairs, when he looked up, a paper bag was headed right towards his face. He anticipated the pain coming from whatever Nagakura had just threw him but it never came. Whatever was in the bag was something soft. "You're late you scum!" the man sitting over on the bed yelled with a cigarette between his thin lips.

"Ah. Sorry, I was-" Mao began to explain.

"I don't care about what you and Kunugi do in bed, you dirty piece of shit!" the man barked like a mad dog. Mao ignored the usual insults and bent down to pick up the bag. What he saw inside stirred Mao's heart for the first time. He searched Nagakura's sharp eyes for explanations then he looked away quickly, he didn't want to know. "Take that crap with you; I don't want anything a whore like you've touched!" Mao griped the fruit cake in his hand tightly, even though it was squashed and deformed, he couldn't help but think of how sweet the cake would taste. Was this kindness the man's trying to give? Maybe in his own way? Mao didn't know. That day Nagakura changed in Mao's heart.

"Hey, are you alright?" a low voice called out, Mao turned to follow this gentle sound. It belonged to a man wearing a chef outfit with his hat dangling from his hand smiling. Mao wanted to look away; this man somehow pained him to look at. It's not because he was not good looking, in fact this man could be called handsome if the powder on his cheeks and forehead weren't decorating his face. The man had a thick chest and broad shoulders, his facial features were soft, warmth seeped out of his half lidded smiling eyes and chestnut brown hair. His whole body was radiating light, but the light burned into Mao's skin and he felt pain like needles were stabbing him all over.

Not wanting to be rude he forced a smile and said. "Ah, yeah I'm ok, thanks." Then he turned around to walk away.

"Would you like one?" the man called out urgently to stop him.

"Huh?" confused by the sudden question, Mao turned around with dumbfounded eyes.

The man walked up a few steps closer, and asked again, "Would you like one? The shortcake I meant. I'm closing down for the day so it'll just go to waste." He now realised how tall this man was up close, assessing his own height at five feet eight, Mao found himself having to look up to meet the strangers' gaze. Probably six feet two tall at the least he concluded.

Mao began to say no thanks, but his stomach betrayed him and growled. He suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to eat while lost in thoughts by the river. When their eyes met a flood of silence engulfed them, Mao broke the staring contest and look down to the floor blushing, feeling embarrassed from his stomach grouching like that earlier.

"Hahahahaha!" The man looked amused by Mao's reaction, and burst out laughing. Mao wanted to get angry and yell at him but he was too tired. Suddenly the man stopped laughing and grabbed Mao's wrist with one hand as he dragged the boy inside, "Come on!"

"Ah!" too surprise to react Mao followed.

As soon as he entered the bakery his body felt warm, was it the heater, or the cooking equipments? He wondered, but he liked this warmth. Looking around, he saw about eight tables and some chairs spread across the room, the floor was made of sandy coloured polished wooden boards but what's so special about this bakery was the walls, it was painted all around the room, when he looked straight, the brilliant shades of blues of the sky mixed with the ocean calmed Mao's body, he unexpectedly felt lighter as if he could just turn into a bird and fly away.

"-ey. Hey!" abruptly brought back to reality from a shake on his shoulder. He looked up to see the man looking concerned. "You feeling sick?"

"Umm, no. sorry." He apologised for blanking out.

"You must just be hungry then. Sit down. Here." He seems relieved and he pulled out a stool by the counter for Mao to sit down. Mao complied. He turned to look at the other walls with paintings around the room and saw a sandy beach on the left matching the colour of the floor boards. On the right were piles of large rocks in the darkest shades of greys. When he turned back to face the table, in front of him was the cake he had been looking at. The square plate holding it was white with a simple design of two sunflowers in the bottom corner. Everything in this room was so warm and affectionate; Mao was at a loss as of what to do or how he wanted to feel about it. Part of him wants to stay here forever just to be absorbed by this heat but part of him wanted to run far away from this delusional paradise. He shook his head hoping these thoughts would go away for just a while.

"Whoa! This is good!" Mao happily put up his thumb.

"Haha, you must be really hungry." He teased. "What's your name, little mister?"

Mao glared at him while eating "I'm not little!" he stated in a low steady tone. The man laughed again, had he fallen right into this man's trap? Mao thought but answered anyways, "Mao Takanashi." His eyes widen at the realisation of what had just happened, he gave this stranger his full name and his real name at that, what was he thinking? Mao scolded himself mentally. But there was something odd about this man; he gave Mao a sense of security and trust.

"That's a beautiful name." the man said "It suits you." He smiled. Breaking Mao's chain of thoughts.

"Wh-what?"

"You use the kanji small and bird right?" he asked innocently

"How did you know?" no one had gotten the kanji of his name and the pronunciation right before, because it was a rare name. He gazed intently at the man across the counter demanding an answer.

"You wear a frown on your face but when you smile – like you did while looking at this shortcake through the window – you looked so innocent like a carefree little bird." He honestly answered.

Mao laughed inwardly at the word 'innocent' and pushed on. "Your name?"

"Haruki Tsubaki."

"Hahaha" this time it was Mao's turn to laugh,

The man raised his eye brows and waited for Mao to stop.

"I would of guessed something along those lines, everything about you and this place just screams warmth and brightness." As he said that he was sadden at their differences. "Your name means 'shinning sun' right?"

"That's right." Haruki confirmed but he didn't look as though he was happy about it. "You new in town? What's with the suitcase?" he gestured at the small suitcase Mao had placed on the seat next to him.

"Ah…yeah, I was just on my way to a motel."

"Motel? You should have passed it on your way here; it's around the bend from the river park." He suggested. But Mao must have missed it since he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"Oh, I must have missed it." Weakly pulled a smile

"Do you need a place to stay? I have a spare room in my apartment upstairs." Haruki offered, he waited for Mao to answer but he's expression was casual.

"What's in it for you?" he replied coldly.

"You can always pay me back with your body." He smirked at Mao. Mao's face turned from suspicious to blank, he didn't say anything but he looked up at Haruki. "Hey! Hey! I was joking. Don't look at me like that." He reached out to pinch the boy's cheeks.

"Mmgh! Ah! Stop it!" Mao slapped his hands away then glared at Haruki for making fun of him.

"Sorry I went too far, but your expression looked like you were contemplating it." He said in a teasing tone.

Is he serious or is he joking? Mao couldn't tell. "What if I was? I have nowhere to go and no job."

Haruki's teasing eyes loomed he looked a little sadden but quickly bounced back "Oh? No job and no home?" he question to confirm. Mao nodded. "I'm hiring a waiter/waitress." He pointed at the red A4 paper on the wall next to the door. It read 'Hiring. Part-time to full-time. Experience preferred.'

"I don't have any experience at waitressing."

"That's ok, you seem like a quick learner." He winked. "Regarding the accommodation though, you can just stay at my place and I'll deduct your pay for food and water, no rent.

"Hey! Don't get ahead of yourself! I never said I accept."

"Well, do you accept?" he widened his questioning eyes looking for the answer.

Feeling defeated Mao nodded. Haruki grinned like a kid with a new toy.

After cleaning up the last touches at the shop Haruki led Mao around the back, and across the road there was an apartment building five stories high. They walked up the stairs and stopped at the fourth level, next to the stairs there were two doors, must be two apartments per level, Mao thought. Haruki opened the door to the right '4B' Mao read.

The apartment was really spacious, maybe it was comparable to the one he lived-in in Tokyo, but the large window that allowed the orange sun setting light penetrate the glass filled the room with a soothing atmosphere; it was so inviting.

"Are your family rich or something?" Mao mindlessly asked, how does a young man like him able to own a bakery and a big apartment in this society without connections.

"Yeah, guess so, but I don't see them" he said gingerly, Mao didn't expect this response but waited to see if he would go on. "I left school at 17 to study culinary in America, three years later I came back with a friend… but they didn't like him" he hesitated and whispered the last part. Mao just stood there and listened, looking at Haruki to see if he was going to go on. And he did, Haruki began "They didn't like him because we were dating. I'm gay."

Mao was a little shocked, before he could say anything Haruki continued "We ran away, not long later we rented the bakery and business was great because we made sweets and breads different to those in this town. But those happy days only lasted half a year also." He paused; Mao could tell the memories were still fresh in Haruki's mind, it was the first time those cheerful eyes showed this much sorrow. "One day we went to the beach, we were playing around among the rocks near the water, I went to chase after a crab and when I returned he was gone."

"…Gone?"

"I dived in the water to look for him but the waves were really strong, the current pulled me towards the deep ocean, I had to swim back to shore. Later I contacted the emergency and they sent out a search team, we searched for days but nothing. I waited for months…years. But…Nothing..." he trailed off.

Mao could tell they were deeply in love. He can understand the hurt vividly. He reached out to put his hand on Haruki's trembling fists. "Hey, it's ok, at least he had a happy life, even if it's short he had you in it, and you guys must have been really happy right? Even if he's gone now you still have those memories." Saying those comforting words was like knives plunging his heart through to his soul. Nagakura is gone. But Mao didn't even have any memories where they were happy to cling onto. If they had just one year or just one moth of carefree days like Haruki's Mao would have been happy to die for it. It would have been worth it, a hundred times. Tears started to form on his eye frames but he swallowed them down. He vowed to himself and Nagakura he'd be stronger.

"Look what I'm doing! Hahaha. Telling you such a sappy story like that." He laughed for a bit, the lines on his face faded and he was back to normal. He reached out to grab Mao's hand that's on his trembling fist. It was warm, really warm. "Thank you." He said sincerely. Mao just gave him an encouraging nod.

"How long has it been?" Mao wanted to ask this last question because one day he wants to be like Haruki; able to live with his past.

"Six years." Will it take that long for me too? Mao wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: sexual content

Chapter 2

Rain poured from the black sky, thunder drummed in the silent night while lightning danced in tiptoes. The night was deep but Mao stirred again in his sleep. He restlessly tossed and turned.

_Running as fast as he could away from the man behind him, he wanted to get away from this horrible person he had to call 'lover', Kunugi suddenly pulled out a gun from his coat pocket. He stopped chasing the little bird instead he aimed the pistol at the helpless creature. Bang! Mao turned around, there was someone lying on the ground. He walked towards the trembling body. "Nagakura!" Mao screamed "Nagakura! Don't leave me… I …love you" he sobbed, the man he held reached out for his face; Mao moved in to make the gesture easier. Tears rolled out of Nagakura's eyes, his bloody hand came in contact and stopped at Mao's lips. Mao didn't know if he understood it but he didn't care, he leaned in and pressed his mouth to Nagakura's. The trembling stopped. Mao froze but he slowly moved his face away, "Nagakura! Nagakura!No!" he cried as loud as he could. _

"Uughhhh!" Mao shook straight up from his bed. He sensed warm liquid streaming down his cheeks but he ignored it. He just sat there hugging his knees. How many times had he dreamt this same dream? He lost track, every time Nagakura died in his arms in his dream another piece of Mao's heart shattered beyond repair.

The light flickered on, Haruki stood at the door, when he saw what was in front of him, he ran over to Mao who just sat there, the tears just wouldn't stop. Haruki hesitated but sat down next to Mao, he opened his mouth to say something but he thought words would be useless right now because this fragile being before him looked so broken. Little by little Haruki put his arms around Mao, when Mao didn't resist, he hugged him tighter. He kissed his hair and softly stroked Mao's back. Mao stirred a little, Haruki loosened his arms to look down at Mao. The tears just continuously overwhelmed his sockets. Mao opened his mouth to say something. But not a sound came out. Haruki leaned in closer to make up what the words were. "Fuck me." He moved back to look at Mao, he was like an injured bird caught in a storm; he looked so sad, afraid and helpless. He wanted warmth and comfort, Haruki can give him that.

"Are you sure?"

Mao nodded.

Haruki held Mao like a fragile being as he lowered him back on the bed. Mao closed his eyes waiting for the moment of ecstasy to take him to point blank, he wanted to forget. All of it. Everything. Haruki pulled Mao's sweat shirt over his head, exposing Mao's flawless bare skin. Haruki gently caressed the boy's chest, down to his abdomen and stopped just below his belly. Mao was so soft and warm; Haruki didn't want to see him like a lifeless ghost, he wants to save this child. He wants to fall in love with this boy and give him all of himself. The first time he saw this boy, he was smiling through a window, it was beautiful but it looked sad, he looked happy but his eyes were hinted with darkness. At that moment Haruki just wanted to hug him, hold him so tight so that he wouldn't forget this world revolved around a star called the sun, it gave us light but it also gave us hope for tomorrow.

He searched out the hands of the limp body underneath him and intertwined their fingers; he kissed the boy from his cheeks to the nape of his neck. Stopping at the collarbones to suck on the white flesh, a moan escaped Mao's lips. Sensing a reaction from the lifeless body, he kiss more urgently, moving down to Mao's chest he found the pink nub that was beginning to harden at his touch, he nibbled on it like it was candy, he licked it gently then he sucked on it a little harder.

"Ah!...mmgh…" Mao twisted his body to adjust to the pleasure he was feeling.

Haruki yanked his shirt off quickly and pressed his burning body against Mao, he wanted Mao to feel his warmth, he wanted to share this heat and warm Mao's frozen heart. He desperately wanted Mao to notice him there, he buried his head in Mao's neck and sucked on the soft skin hard, Mao gasped but didn't open his eyes. He sucked on the red mark again and made a trail to follow.

"Argh!...Arghh!" the wiggling warmth beneath gritted his teeth and twisted his toes.

Haruki looked up to find a pained look on Mao's face, eyebrows knitted and lips slightly parted for air. He leaned down to kiss him, their lips met, and in that instant Haruki felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't bear the gentleness anymore, he pushed his tongue inside Mao and roamed every corner of him. Mao was struggling to breathe and tried to move away, Haruki let him. He moved his hands all over the slim body and explored every inch of the now burning flesh.

His hand stoped at Mao's hardening member, it was begging for attention, Haruki grabbed it from the base and gave It a slow stroke right to the tip. "Ah!... no!" he arched his back in the pleasure. Haruki watched the boy coming to life, he gave it another stroke. And another. And another. He could feel himself getting hot and heavy but he wanted Mao to want him more. He gave Mao's member another stroke from the base to tip and back "Ah! Ah! No! Ah!" Haruki used his finger to caress the erect penis but barely coming into full contact with the hot flesh. Mao felt frustrated; he unconsciously arched his body forward and thrust into the air hoping he'll find Haruki? "Please… Plea..se…more!" he cried like he was sobbing but the tears stopped.

Lowering his head Haruki licked the tip of Mao and put his lips around him, his head bobbed up and down in a consistent rhythm. Mao gritted his teeth trying to hold on, he grabbed on to the sheets and shook his head grinding it into the pillow. "Nrghh! Nrgh…argh…haru..ki…" Haruki knew Mao was close to his climax. He fastened his speed and concentrated only at feeling Mao inside his mouth. "Com…coming!" he tried to push Haruki's head off but he was too close "AHHHHHH!" he released into Haruki's mouth, the man let go of his limping penis and licked his lips. He eyed Mao with longing and hunger. Mao lied panting, recovering from his climax. He felt his legs being pushed apart, part of him shivered and a chilled ran through his body, was it anticipation? He didn't know, but he wanted this now.

Giving Mao a final kiss, Haruki found the entrance and probed his middle finger inside. Exploring Mao's inside, searching for the sweet spots. He added another, scissoring the opening to loosen Mao up, he can feel himself getting bigger by the minute and knew he couldn't hold it much longer either. "Ahh!" he smiled and thrust in deeper, trying to hit the spot sgain. "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" every time he hit that sweet spot of Mao's, he moaned and screamed in pleasure. Seeing Mao's member erect again he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself. As a warning he kissed Mao passionately, and push at his wall. "Mmmfff! Mmmfh! ….Mmfgh!" Mao snapped his eyes wide open at the sharp pain that intruded his body, he tried to scream into the kiss but all he could manage were muffling sounds, Haruki knew it hurts but he was being as gentle as he could. Once he was half way inside he let go of Mao's mouth so he could catch his breath. Mao opened his teary eyes and gave him a nod. With that, Haruki pushed all the way inside and started to move slowly, hitting the sweet spot once in a while, as he searched for more. "AAHH! Ah! Ah! Ah! AAHH! Ah! Ah!" Mao knew this would hurt but he also knew this is real, he can feel warmth inside him and the pleasure is drowning out everything, his mind was empty except for the ecstasy he was experiencing through his core. With every thrust Mao came closer to the edge. So close he could fall over and drown in it and not wake up.

"AAHH! AH! …AHHHH!" warm liquid spurred onto his stomach. He clenched down on Haruki and with a few more thrusts a violent shake shook his limp body and he felt the warmth Haruki had given him. Too tired, he just let sleep over take him.

Haruki gently pulled out, trying not to stir the peaceful being he held. He rolled down and laid next to the sleeping Mao, he looked so defenceless right now; Haruki felt the urge to protect Mao from the demons in his dream… "What on earth did you go through?" he mattered as he pulled Mao closer and stroked the boy's hair. Now that he can see every freckle on the boy, he realised how beautiful Mao really was, his hair slightly clinging to his sweaty forehead, thick lashes relaxed his features and his small lips a little swollen; parted a little for air as his chest heaved up and down slowly, he had two chubby cheeks that gave him an innocent look but a sharp chin that balanced out his maturity. He was truly beautiful. The wet trails left behind from the streams of tears reflected the light from the ceiling. Haruki leaned in and kissed the wetness away, he tasted the salty liquid but he felt as if he could taste the sadness in it too. He pulled Mao closer to his chest and just kept stroking his back tenderly. Lifting the bed sheet he covered them both from the rest of the world.

Mao was woken up by playful strokes on his arm. His heart sank at the realisation of what had happened last night, what will Haruki think of him now? He probably thinks I'm a dirty little whore too. Thoughts wildly wondered across his mind, but so did the tender touches on his arm as it moved across his shoulder and started to caress his cheeks. It was comfortable, under these touches he sensed his skin burn, suddenly coming back to his senses he opened his eyes and battered his lashes a few times to focus his vision.

Haruki couldn't help but want to touch Mao's soft skin all over, seeing him so cutely curled up in his arms was so tempting like a drug drawing him in. He gave soothing caresses on Mao's arms and shoulders trying not to wake him but couldn't help himself. The boy stirred a little and squeezed his already shut eyes, lines formed on his nose bridge and the corners of his eyes. Haruki found himself unconsciously reaching out to touch the lines on Mao's face and stroked his reddening cheeks playfully. Mao opened his eyes and blinked a few time, his eyes met Haruki's but his expression was blank for a few seconds, Haruki's lips curved upwards "Morning." He whispered.

Mao just looked at him, what's this? Why isn't he disgusted? Questions. so many. But the eyes staring down at him seemed so lovingly sweet. He couldn't help but smile back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"I-I'm okay." Mao stuttered, not understanding the situation or how he should react. He tried to sit up but a shock of pain ran up his back through his spine and he grimaced. At the same time he felt something warm leak out his backside onto his thighs, looking down, finding the evidence of their intercourse last night. He blushed.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" Haruki asked looking concerned.

"I'll be alright." Getting up, Mao sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm…about last night. Please forget about it." With that he got up and went into the bathroom.

Haruki could tell Mao was in a vulnerable state, he contemplated as to whether he should dwell on the issue but decided to wait for Mao to open up when he's ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wow. You look, sexy!"

"Shut up!" Mao glared at him.

Mao walked out of the dressing room wearing his new uniform which consisted of a white t-shirt, black pants and an apron tightly knotted at the waistline of his slim frame.

"Come here." Haruki motioned his hand, "I'm about to open up, all the goods are on the shelves but you'll have to check their number as the day go by and put in orders with me. If the floor gets too hectic just yell for me when I'm in the kitchen. Ok? Questions?"

"No, I get it." He was given a menu this morning with all the prices and a tour around the numbered tables, everything seemed fairly simple.

"Oh! One more thing, smile. I need that pretty face of yours to attract some customers" he teased. Just as Mao was about to snap a remark, the door bell gave a 'Ding'. Mao swiftly looked around with a smile and said,

"Welcome." The young man at the door didn't move an inch, he stared at Mao for what seem like an eternity, Mao broke his intense stare and began towards the new customer, "how may I help you sir?"

"Ah, forgive me; I'm here to see Haru." He looked behind Mao and gave Haruki a wave. "How's it going buddy?" he gave Mao another look before walking over to the counter.

"Hey, what's up? Oh wait." Haruki peeked over at Mao and called him over, "This is my friend Shiki, he lives around the area, and his dad owns the building. Shiki, this is Mao, he's my new employee and roommate."

Shiki hung his hand in the air, Mao took it and gave it a shake, but Shiki didn't let go, then suddenly he planted a kiss on the back of it. To Mao's surprise he pulled away. "Hey!" Haruki snapped at once "Don't you dare lay your hands on him. Aren't you with that cute little school boy anyways?" he quickly changed the subject, didn't want to put Mao on the spot.

"That's history haha, wanna go out and play tonight?" he pointed to Mao who was setting the tables near the back windows, "you should bring your pretty new friend too." He suggested.

"I know better than to bring a lamb into a wolf's nest. I think I'll pass on tonight anyways."

"Oh come on, don't be like that, or are you trying to keep him for yourself." Shiki smirked

"He's new in town, don't give him any bad ideas you idiot."

"Is that so… you've picked up quite a beauty" Shiki simply stated

"If you're gonna mark around, go home." Haruki sternly replied

"So you're not denying it?" he said as he stood up, "keep a good eye on him, or he might be snatched away." He gave Haruki a wink. "See you later Haru. And you, Mao." He grinned before leaving.

Not long after, the bakery began to fill and soon the floor was full. Mao noticed the majority of the customers were young females and teenage girls, because they would look at him and giggle or whisper. This wasn't anything new to him, ever since high school as his appearance began to mature it attracted unnecessary attention. Kunugi was one.

"Oi Mao, we're taking a break, just leave the tables, you can set it later." Haruki had already turned the open sign around to 'closed'. Mao came over to sit at the counter; he gave a long sigh out of exhaustion. "You better stay alive for the afternoon shift. Here." Passing Mao a glass of Ice Chai Tea, then he cut a slice of the freshly baked Red Velvet Cake onto a plate and pushed it towards him.

"You never told me this job was such a torture."

"Haha, sorry it was unexpectedly busy this morning; normally we're not half this crowded. There's a college nearby, the girls on break probably texted all their friends over to check out the new hottie in town." A smirk sneaked on his face.

"Are you sure they're not just here to see you?" Mao returned the smirk "They sounded fairly intimate too, what was that name they were calling you…? Oh I remember now, Haru?" raising his eyebrows while trying to hold in his laughter.

"If you're jealous you can call me that too."

"Can I now, Haru chan?"

"Do I fit that image?"

"You do look like a big grizzly bear without teeth and the claws though." Mao said as he took another spoonful of the red cake.

"Well I can guarantee you, I'm not always fuzzy and claw-free, you don't wanna get on my bad side."

"A threat, huh?" Taking another bite.

"You scared?" the smile never left Haruki's face but a hint of seriousness appeared.

"We'll see when that happens." Finishing off the last corner, Mao drank the rest of his tea and stood up. "When do we open again?"

"In 45 minutes, from 2 to 5 and we'll be done for today. Do you need a nap?"

"I'm tougher than I look. I'll set the tables for later."

An urgent knock rocked the door; Mao got up from the sofa and ran towards the loud knocks or rather bangs. "Oh it's you Shiki san, are you alright?" he reeked of alcohol, and yet still holding a bag of beers in hand. He leaned against the door frame for support.

"Is Haru here, or would you like to join me for a drink instead?" Shiki asked as he raised the bag of beers.

"I'd rather not, but Haruki is just taking a bath now, you can come in and wait for him." Mao remained calm, he didn't like this man, not because he had a big intimidating built, but his sharp eyes hid a tint of danger, Mao felt uneasy when this man was around. As he led the way he could feel eyes boring into the back of his head, Mao spun around to face this man. He recognised this look, he had seen it too many times; a condescending expression with disgust and suspicion. Mao took a step back.

"So what are you doing here? Are you after his money or his body? Spill it pretty boy, did his parents send you?" he demanded casually. How many times had he done this before? He seemed awfully used to this.

"What's it to you?" Mao held his stand.

"The real question is, what's he to you?" Shiki jabbed his finger on Mao's chest.

"Like Haruki said, I'm his new employee and roommate."

"Employee I can believe but Haru hasn't let anyone into that room ever since-" he abruptly stopped speaking as if he's said too much.

"Don't worry, I know about it."

"So I see you've done your research."

"No, Haruki told me it himself. I only just got here yesterday. Now, why don't you back off." Mao fired back, he had had enough of this man, he hadn't done anything to deserve this interrogation.

He burst out laughing, then without a warning he pushed Mao with a shocking force on both shoulders, Mao fell right back landing on the sofa. "You think I'm an idiot? If you're after Haru's money I suggest you go somewhere else, with this pretty face of yours I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"I'm not after whatever money you're talking about" Mao tried to get up quickly but Shiki crashed him back down, in an instant he was on top of Mao, the boy slammed his hands against the man's chest to push him back.

"Then you're looking for a playmate? I'd be more than happy to help out." He grabbed Mao's wrists and locked them above his head, he roughly nibbled on Mao's earlobe, and then he bit down. Mao yelped in response shaking his head in protest. "Leave Haru alone." He whispered in a dark serious tone.

"Get off." Mao gave him a fierce gaze, "I don't have to explain myself to you, but that protective complex of yours… I think maybe you're the one who is after Haruki."

Shiki's expression screwed up, his hoist his free hand towards Mao. "Shiki! Stop! What the hell are you doing?" Haruki ran over in his bathrobe screaming. "Get off him!" as Shiki began to get up, Haruki dragged on his shoulder to speed things up.

"Chill man, we're just playing around." Haruki looked down at Mao and helped him sit up,

"Yeah, it's nothing." Mao gave a casual smile. This is the one guy he didn't want to make an enemy out of if he were to stay in this town, if it's not too late already.

"Are you okay?" Haruki asked gently still holding Mao's shoulder. Mao nodded firmly. In the corner of his eyes, he saw fire burning up in Shiki's eye. At that instance Mao understood - Shiki liked Haruki, this was simply jealousy. "Go home Shiki, that's enough. I said I didn't want to drink with you, I have bills to do tonight."

Shiki sulked like a big kid but obeyed Haruki's order anyways; he gave Mao another sharp glance before walking out the door."What did he do?" he looked Mao up and down until finally spotting a reddening bite mark on his right ear, suddenly the air gloomed over his wet fringe. He reached out and stroked the burning flesh.

"Ah…!" it hurt but Mao felt very sensitive at where Haruki touched him, angry at himself for letting out such a guilty sound he blushed and lowered his head. "Umm, really it was nothing, I think he was just drunk."

"Mao, if anything happens, I want you to be honest and tell me okay? I can protect you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I think you're the one, I think you're the one he had sent to save me. You're my second chance." He didn't blink twice while looking deep into Mao's eyes searching for some affection in return. "I've had enough of this guilt and self-loathing, I want to fall in love with you and I think I might already am. Ever since the first time I saw you, a flicker of spark lit up in my heart, I remember the feeling..." he was so earnest Mao regretted asking the question now.

"Sorry. I don't believe in love at first-sight. You were probably attracted to my appearance, you don't even know the real me or what I've done in the past. I'm not worth it Haruki, there's someone waiting for you out there." Mao grabbed the hands on his shoulders and held them tightly in his own. "I don't deserve any second chances Haruki."

"No, the fact that you sound regretful in your voice means you're not a bad person, why don't you confront your past so you can move on?"

"He's dead. I killed him. There's nothing to confront." Memory lane wasn't exactly the road he wanted to go down, but why was he spilling such a dark story to this unfamiliar guy he had only met yesterday. "I only want to live the rest of my days ordinarily to repay him."

"You're lying, you're not telling the full story." Haruki seems to be in denial

"Why would I lie about something like this?"

"How did he die?" Haruki demanded to know, his expression full of confusion.

"He was a detective and I was his spy, he was going to retire after that case but I withheld crucial information from him because I didn't want to let him go, but in the end he got shot before he could finish his investigation. Don't you see? It's all my fault!" he held his face in his hands, sobs began to fill the silent night.

"Shhh…Shhh…Shhh…"Haruki moved closer and wrapped his arms around Mao's trembling frame. "Hey calm down. Let's think about this rationally." Haruki stroked Mao's hair calmly to massage the tension away. "You know, you can keep thinking that it's your fault and blame yourself for the rest of your life. Or you can accept the reality that the one who shot him is a cold-blooded murderer behind bars, not you…" he sighed. "Sometimes… love can be selfish and selfless Mao. Given the circumstances I'm sure he loved you too but his love was selfless." Mao wanted so much to believe in those words, he wanted so much to forgive himself but that would mean betraying his love for Nagakura. He just shook his head in Haruki's chest.

"Mao. The past can hurt but you can run from it or learn from it."

None of them said anything, there was just a long silent where they sat and held each other tight.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: If anyone picked up the Lion King quote from chapter 3, I love you :D

This is a long chapter, kinda, but enjoy anyways!

Chapter 4

Mao could hear loud chirping sounds of birds singing on the other side of the window. He felt something heavy holding him down, opening his eyes he saw Haruki sleeping peacefully underneath him with arms around his waist binding them together. Looking around the room he realise they had fallen asleep on the sofa; he got out of Haruki's grip to get himself washed up.

Standing under the shower, Mao let the warm water wash away his weariness and the steams clear his head. After a few minutes he dried himself up and pulled on some cotton shirt and pants. Walking back out in the living room, Haruki was still sleeping soundly Mao kneeled down next to him. He didn't want to wake the sleeping being; it was only 5:30am so he could still sleep for another 30minutes.

Looking at the man before him, Mao couldn't help but imagine how good this life would have been for Nagakura and him - being able to wake up in each other's arms, have dinner together, live together, work together, and spend weekends together. He smiled a bitter smile tears whirled up in his eye sockets threatened to spill but Mao stopped himself from going down that road. Putting a blanket on Haruki, Mao went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Bubbles of oil danced around the bacon and eggs in the frypan accompanied by pops of sizzling sounds. As Mao flipped the half cooked eggs a pair of hands slipped around his waist pulling him back against a broad chest. "Hey! What is this?"

"Hmm? You're so cold, even though you were so honest last night." Haruki tightened his arms around Mao and hung his head on Mao's shoulder. Mao knew Haruki was just teasing him and trying to cheer him up but he had to give him an honest and definite answer.

"…I Can't Haruki. I love him more than anyone." Placing the egg and bacon on the round plates with bread he turned to face the man. "Even if he's not here now, my feelings won't easily change." He handed Haruki one of the plates and walked over to the dining table.

Haruki followed suit and sat down opposite him, "I understand, but I'll wait for you." He smiled like it was nothing.

"Haruki…"

"Mao, I've told you this already, but I'll say it once more. I want to fall in love again. With you." His eye's never left Mao's, he was serious.

"Haruki… I really don't know how I'm ever going to forget him….Please just let me go."

"This time I'm not giving up no matter what. If you can't love me back then just let me love you."

Mao sighed and finished eating the last of his breakfast. "I'm going to get ready for work."

Mao doesn't know how much more of this he can take, every time Haruki voiced out his feelings and laid his heart bare, Mao felt a stabbing pain through his body. The guilt was eating at his soul, he felt as if he was deceiving this innocent man and his pure love.

Months passed peacefully, Mao had gotten used to his new daily routine without any difficulty. Working at the busy bakery day in day out had tuned his mindset into a rhythmic pattern.

"Mao, let's go see a movie tonight. It's Saturday so we're finishing early." Haruki had been taking Mao out often around the neighbourhood, picked up some new clothes from nearby stores and even shouts him to dinner. He was treating Mao as if he was a tourist on holiday. Mao had tried so hard to build walls around Haruki to keep some distance between them but why does it all seem so futile?

"You know, I think I'll pass on that one. I plan to have the night to myself."

"What if I tell you, they're showing 'Toy story 3'?"

"You-!" Mao bit his lower lip. Haruki knew full well how much Mao loved the Toy Story movies and he's not afraid to use it to his advantage.

"Come on, I've already picked up our tickets this morning." He grinned.

"Fine, I'll go." Mao said as he admitted defeat.

"Wow, that took my breath away, I feel like shredding a few manly tears." Mao joked as they walked out the theatre.

"Do you need a shoulder to lean on?" Haruki chuckled. Haruki would always find a way to make Mao laugh and Mao was thankful for that from the bottom of his heart. His kindness was like a drug, not like nicotine eating one's health away. It was more like air that one's body relied on, he was there and he was everywhere. He was growing used to this warmth and accustomed to this kindness, it was scaring him.

"Achoo!" once they stepped outside the entrance the autumn wind was cutting at Mao's thin shirt.

"You right? Here wear this" he wrapped his jacket around Mao's shoulder before Mao could say no, it was getting chilly and Mao had forgotten to bring a coat tonight.

"Thanks."

"Wait here, I need to use the bathroom okay?" Mao watched the man disappear through the glass doors. He felt safe wrapped up in Haruki's jacket; his scent itself was enough to make Mao feel at ease. Was he falling for this man? He couldn't be, he knew exactly how much love can hurt, why he would be so foolish to let himself go there again. Mao stared intently at the ground, trying to figure out his feelings; a pair of black leather boots caught his attention as it came to a stop before him.

Mao looked up to find a man in his late 40s with short hair, two other men wearing yakuza clothing stood next to a sedan right behind him. He knew who this was "Kadota san…" this was like a scene of déjà vu only this time Shiiba wasn't there to fight them off.

"Get in the car if you don't want anything to happen to that handsome new boyfriend of yours." Mao stood contemplating the situation. He could run but they would probably catch up. He could yell for help but these guys are not something he'd want Haruki to get involved with. A hand grabbed at his wrist and forcefully tagged him towards the car. The warmth around his shoulder fell to the floor before he was pushed into the backseat. The car started and they quickly disappeared into the night.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mao?" Haruki turned his head from side to side, sprung around and around trying to find Mao but the boy was nowhere to be seen. All he saw was the jacket that he had laid on Mao's slim body now on the ground. He picked it up and ran back inside the theatre, he asked the man at the ticket booth where his friend went.

"I don't know where they went."

"They?"

"Yeah, a few men were talking to him then one of them dragged him into a car. I don't think you should stick your foot in that kind of business young man." He warned Haruki.

"What are you saying?" Haruki now looked concerned and confused.

"They wore clothes that were screaming bad news, probably yakuzas."

This confirmed Haruki's uneasiness, Mao wouldn't have just left and went home without him. Even though he said he didn't want to come he seemed like he was enjoying himself tonight. Haruki pulled out his phone and dialled a number from his contact list. "Hey, it's me. I need your help."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm a man who holds grudges Mao." Kadota eyed Mao up and down from where he sat across the small room. "You know that pretty boyfriend of yours from last time, he gave me quite the blow didn't he?" Mao shivered, he knew what these people are capable of, they can easily chop him up into pieces and throw him in some river or over some cliff and that'll be it for him. But he can't escape his fate, he was bound by restrains and tied down to the chair.

"How? How did you find me or this place?" Tokyo was at least two hours away by train, Mao had gotten off the train without knowing where he was himself in this small town, how did they find him?

"How? Why don't you ask him" he looked up towards the man that had just walked through the door. Shiki.

"Am I late for the show?" he said with a smug on his face. This man was cunning and more crafty than Mao had given him credit for. Mao had thought the violent side of this man was the ugly part of his jealousy but to think he would go this far…

"I wouldn't start without you. After all it was you who've brought me this lamb." They exchanged snide glances before turning to Mao. "I met him at a bar in Shinjuku, he was cursing some pretty brat that suddenly appeared and stole his man but who'd guess it'd be the famous Mao Takanashi. It's a small world after all."

"Shiki, do you know who they are?" Mao asked clearly in fear for himself and Shiki.

"Of course I do, otherwise why would I bring them to you. Or should I say take you away from Haru."

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into? They're yakuzas you can't buddy with them Shiki." Mao was trying to reason with him but not a word was getting into his head.

"Chill, we only have a deal, it's not like I'm sleeping with them." He looked at Mao accusingly. He knew. The past Mao had left behind was now catching up to him. "Now why don't you tell me how you managed to seduce Haru and I'll give you a reward."

Mao wanted to say he didn't, but that'd be a lie, something like that did happen and in a way he did seduce Haruki didn't he? Abruptly a hand swung across his face and he felt his cheek burn like fire with oil. "Talk or you won't hear the end of it!" Shiki spat.

"I used his kindness and the situation and asked him to sleep with me okay?" Mao had seen through this dark world, he didn't care if they killed him right then and there but he was afraid that death wouldn't come so easily. Before he knew it another slap landed on his still burning cheek. "Ngh!"

"You dirty son of a bitch!" he pulled out a knife from his pocket and pointed it at Mao's throat.

"Hey wait! What are you doing?" Kadota got up from his chair and walked over

"You said we could kill him without getting into trouble. A knife or two won't ruin your fun."

"I'm not done with him yet." He walked up to Mao, without blinking he ripped his shirt open revealing Mao's bare skin to the cold air, "I want to know what all the commotion was about. I want a taste of the man who cost the whole pride of the Ikkou society." He reached out to Mao and ran his finger down his chest.

Shiki chuckled darkly then walked over to the chair Kadota was sitting and made himself comfortable as if he was really getting ready for a show. Mao was used to this type of stuff, he never liked it but he didn't care. His body was a curse that he could not control, it attracted people to him wherever he went. He closed his eyes and hoped that it'll be over soon.

"Haha, you do have skin so soft like a woman's, your slim frame makes me want to break you into pieces." He made a sadistic remark before leaning down to give Mao's nipple a lick. Mao shiver it was simply from disgust. Kadota then bit down hard on the pink nub. Mao yelled in pain opening his eyes to face the man, his breath uneven. "You think I'd let you off this easily?" Mao felt warm liquid running down his chest but he also felt tears starting to stream down his face. He admit it, he was terrified. He wished Shiki had just slashed the knife across his neck right now so he didn't have to endure this type of humiliation or pain. "Aww, come on, crying already?" he wiped the tears off Mao's burning cheek, his fingers were almost trembling with excitement, "Aren't you cute." He leaned in again and this time he licked at Mao's nipple on the other side.

"Plea-Please. Don't" Mao pleaded in tears. But the words didn't reach Kadota's ears, he bit down hard again. "AHH!" Mao choke on his hasten breathing, he was gasping for air. Red blood seeped out from both his nipples he felt like he would faint, he wanted to just faint and never wake up but the pain was too real, it was gripping at his consciousness and not letting go.

Some rustling noise came from the other side of the door. Then came a few thuds and after a second of silence the door came crushing down. Two bulky man in black suits stepped inside but they were pushed aside by another man from behind. "Mao!" he ran towards Kadota and swung his fist at his abdominal, again and again, he was knocked to the ground spilling blood. "It's okay, don't cry, I'm here." He gently touched Mao's still red cheek "Oh my god, what have they done?" he quickly untied Mao and looked at the bleeding nipples, his face screwed up with rage and turned to find Shiki who was sitting on the chair not far away. Haruki had eyes that could pierce right through one's head and kill. "You?"

"Haru listen to me, he's bad news! you just don't know it yet. He's been lying to you the whole time, he's a yakuza boss prostitute. Don't be fooled by his innocent face, he's been with countless men!" he screamed with disgust, which earned him a blow to the guts.

"I know everything. But he's nowhere near as bad as people like you, who'd use such a cunning method to play some sadistic game." He heard a clicking sound behind him.

"That's enough Kadota." A commanding voice came through the door, Haruki turned around to find a gun pointed at him from Kadota. "Put the gun away, or I'll make sure you regret it." The tone was a weapon itself, striking Kadota's mind and body altogether as his shaky hand lowered.

"Munechika sama…"

"Get out before I change my mind." The men ran out the door without another word. Now that the Ikkou society was headless without weapons or money, the Matsukura group was helping them regroup on the outside but they already have full control of the whole organisation. Godou was out of the way and with Munechika aiding Motoaki who is still inexperienced, Munechika was more or less the head of today's underworld. Anyone would know better than to get on this man's bad side. "You two, go after them, I'll deal with those low-lives later." He ordered. The two bulky men did as told.

"Munechika?" Mao gasped. Haruki had helped him up and wrapped the jacket around him once again.

"Hey Mao, sorry we came late. You okay buddy?" the tension had left his face and Mao could once again see the relaxed man he had discussed a movie with not so long ago, but he seemed a bit tired now.

"Thank you. How's Shiiba san?" Mao asked.

"Ah, I guess he'd be working hard right now too." The words seemed somewhat distant yet hopeful, did something happened? Mao wondered, but he didn't press on. "Kaname."

"Yes sir?" the long haired man stood by the door answer.

"Make sure they get home safe." He then turn back to Haruki and said, "Haru, I have to take my leave now, Kaname will drive you guys home. Take care Mao, if you ever need anything call me okay?" Mao nodded and bowed as Munechika turned to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This should be the end! But if I ever feel like an epilogue then that'd be in chapter 6.

Rating: M (Sexual content)

After the long drive home, Mao went straight to the bathroom to get a shower. By the time he came out Haruki was sitting on the sofa waiting for him with a first-aid kit. "Come here, I'll help you treat the wounds." Mao willingly walked over, even though it wasn't much of a wound to make a big fuss over but it still throbbed with pain. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor.

Haruki looked at the swollen red raw flesh for a while with gritted teeth. Mao decided to say something to break this silence. "How did you know where I was? And how did you know Munechika?"

" Ah… I've known Munechika for more than ten years. Ever since I was a kid I'd see him at parties and gatherings. I've always admired him, he's such a powerful man and he's always looked after me. Oh! My dad's a Wall Street hedge fund manager; we own big shares in Munechika's company. So when I knew you went missing, I called him up for help knowing he have quite a bit of influence over that type of business..." Haruki explained as he carefully opened the lid to a small container of ointment, he dipped his index finger into the grease and reach for Mao's soreness.

"Ow…!"

"Sorry! I'll be more careful." He promised.

"Don't be sorry, this isn't your fault. Umm so when Shiki said that I was after your money, he meant your family huh?"

"Well, I'm not a heir or anything anymore because I ran away…but I guess the money that Shiki's speaking of are the shares that my mother made my dad signed over to me while I was still in her womb as security or insurance...sometimes I wonder how they can keep their marriage alive with all that distrust." Haruki sounded far away, what was his childhood like growing up under those conditions…

"You said at the hotel that you knew everything, what did you meant?" suddenly Mao remembered.

"Munechika told me... I was surprised to hear him gasp over your name when I rang him."

"Why are you still here? Aren't you disgusted by me?"

"I'd never think that! You did what you had to do, plus it's not like you had much of a choice." Rubbing on the last touch, he closed the lid on the container. He seized Mao's hands in his and searched out his eyes. "Mao…you need to stop caging yourself for what happened in the past. Stop degrading yourself and start loving yourself for who you are. And I swear I'll always love you too."

"I want to, but it hurts so much Haruki…I'm scared…" his eyes looked deep into Haruki's pleadingly.

"You don't have to feel scared Mao. Because this time I will be there to walk beside you and I will catch you if you fall. I promise Mao. I promise. Please believe me." This time it was Haruki who pleaded with urgency in his eyes.

Was this alright? Was it alright for him to fall in love with this man? He promised Nagakura that he'd grow stronger and live on, but what's a man who's not even brave enough to love? Mao stayed silent for a while lost in thoughts then he shrugged off the hands holding his. A pair of arms grabbed at Haruki's shoulders and pulled him closer, before a pair of soft lips connected with his own. That was Mao's answer.

Mao kissed Haruki softly for a while but the heat was growing eager he buried his fingers in Haruki's thick hair massaging his scalp as their kiss deepened. Haruki pushed Mao backward falling onto the sofa and within moments he was on top of the boy. Mao burst out laughing holding his stomach while still under Haruki.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm the younger one here, why are you more sex crazed?" teasing the already eager Haruki.

"Give me some credit, I'm only six years older than you, you're treating me like an old pervert."

"Are you?" Mao felt a little lighter after he came to this resolve. He liked Haruki, a great deal. Haruki's always gave him a sense of security and acceptance, he made Mao laugh with his innocence, angry with his flirtatious jokes but at the same time his honesty made Mao feel a sense of belonging. Was it love? He wasn't sure yet but he wanted to believe. Believe in Haruki and believe in second chances.

"Maybe I am. I can't seem to control my body around you; you're just too damn cute." He leaned in and kissed Mao before he can say anything else. His hands travelled down Mao's abdominal and pulled his cotton pants off, he then ran his hand in between the boy's inner thighs.

"Whoa!" Mao called out in surprise at Haruki's touch.

"What? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Umm… no, I'm just a bit sensitive there." He regretted revealing such a secret to Haruki as soon as the words left his mouth. Haruki smiled wickedly as he lifted Mao's leg up and turned to plant kisses on his toes, his knee and then inner thigh. Mao balled his hands into fists digging them into the sofa while biting his lips as if trying to stop something from within to escape him.

"Mao? Don't hold back…" this man saw everything, a thought that used to scare Mao now didn't seem so horrifying at all. He wanted Haruki to understand him and he wanted to lay himself bare before this man. "I love every part of you and everything about you so don't hide from me, show me, tell me, let me." And there goes that smile again...

Mao felt a gripping sting inside his chest, it send shivers all over his body. He didn't know why but he just wanted to cry and cry until his tears are drained. Unconsciously his tears began to fall like a violent storm that would suddenly come and go in order to wash over everything and leave a fresh start.

"You know. You are so beautiful Mao, so beautiful." Haruki reached down to pick Mao up placing him on his lap. Now that they were sitting up Mao didn't hesitate to bury his face in Haruki's chest, at that moment Mao just wanted to cry out everything he had held on and let it all go. He cried like a newborn child for a long time, Haruki held him gently while stroking his back until the sobbing slowed then the breathing calmed down into a rhythmic pattern. Haruki lazily smiled, was it all over now? Mao had won the battle – the battle with himself and his past. He gave the smaller man a kiss on his hair then another, "Mao?" he looked down to find a serene expression on Mao's face never before had he seen anything more sacred, Mao was sleeping so soundly, it made Haruki feel guilty for making the slightest movement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mmmm…" Mao yawned before opening his eyes and smiled, he didn't know why, but he felt like smiling, as if he was finally able to walk away from his opened cage. Suddenly the memories of last night came back to him bit by bit, feeling embarrassed but also grateful; Mao shook his head like an idiot.

"Someone's in a good mood." Haruki whispered from next to him.

"Sorry did I wake you? I'll go make you breakfast." He suggested.

As he tried to get up a pair of strong arms locked him back onto the bed. "You're not going anywhere. Do you have any idea what you put me through last night?" Suddenly confused Mao just sat there. "You were bare-naked on top of me and then fell asleep in my arms, I think you were just plainly trying to torture me Mao. Please don't overestimate my restraint, I'm really not as holy as you make me out to be." Haruki nibbled on the back of Mao's neck playfully.

"Hmm? I'll make it up to you tonight, we'll do whatever you want." He turned around to face Haruki.

"Well I kinda had something else in mind."

"What?"

"We start now and if you be good, I'll let you sleep tonight. We don't want you to not be able to stand for work tomorrow right?" Mao gulped, Haruki wasn't joking, they only did it once last time but that itself had such an impact on his body, what'll happen if they do it all night with no sleep? He contemplated the situation given.

"How about we have breakfast first?" Mao bargained

"Okay." With that said Haruki pushed Mao back on the bed, without warning he climbed on top of the younger man, seconds later they were skin on skin. "I'll have you."

"Haru-" Mao's mouth was sealed by another; a firm hand seeks out his and intertwined their fingers to hold them in place.

Giving up on whatever he had planned, Mao opened his mouth and deepened their kiss, he probed his tongue into Haruki's mouth and teased the man. As if Mao had just tempted the hungry beast, Haruki smiled into the kiss and began his game of hide and seek, he quickly took dominance and soon enough Mao was begging for air. Mao slowly closed his eyes that were dark with passion.

The older man moved to nibble on the nape of Mao's neck, collarbone but carefully avoiding the wounded nipples, which were so… red and so perky… Haruki bit painfully on his bottom lip and shook the thought out of his head.

As Haruki leaned in to press his lips to Mao's in a soft and sweet manner, his hand slid down the boy's abdomen and began to rub Mao's hardening organ. "Mmmf…" the boy beneath him writhed. "…Ah…"

"…Does that feel good?" Haruki asked quickening his pace.

"Uh!...hmmm…! His face was like an open book. Mao's breathing became hasty and he began to buck his hips towards every one of Haruki's stroke.

"Ah…ah…no!"

" Ah!"

" Ha…Haruki!"

Warm liquid filled the palm of the larger man.

"Open your legs, will you do that for me?" Mao's eyelids fluttered open and he smiled. His cheeks were flushed and eyes all clouded with pleasure, he was so alluring that Haruki forgot to breathe.

"…Yes" Mao held his knees up against his chest and spread them as far as his body allowed him. Haruki slid his body between Mao's legs, feeling the boy's heat and lust for him.

Haruki searched out the tight opening with his fingers, and rubbed it gently until it began to twitch hungrily. He probed one of his fingers inside Mao. "Ah!" with every thrust Mao let out a sweet moan and soon Haruki had two fingers inside to help loosen the space. Mao unconsciously squeezed his opening tightly, twitched and then softly gave way.

"Ahh…mmm…mm! Haruki!"

" Haruki… I want…I want… you." His lustful eyes were barely open as he pleaded.

Haruki had no reason to deny this from the younger being under him. He pulled out his fingers as Mao let out another moan. His own member had already hardened and throbbed in his hand, he positioned himself at Mao's warm entrance. "Mao, I love you." Without another sound he pushed himself into Mao's tight walls.

"Ahh!" Mao's breath were caught in his throat, the pain, the sweet pain mixed with pleasure, he felt butterflies filling up his stomach all the way to his heart as his whole body shivered.

Feeling Mao relaxing again Haruki lean down to kiss him passionately, his hand guided Mao's legs around his waist and started to thrust further into Mao. Every movement Haruki made rubbed against Mao's new hardened arousal, his mind clouded over with waves of passion.

"…Ah…Ahh….Mmmf…" moans and pants and heavy breathings filled the empty room.

Haruki continue to penetrate deeply into Mao's burning body, each thrust hitting that sweet spot he last remembered.

"Ahh…"

"Ah!"

"Ha…Haru!" Mao threw his head back, his insides clenched around Haruki even tighter. The wet noises that escaped from between them aroused Haruki even more, he instinctively drove into the writhing body harder and faster.

"…Uhh! Ahhh!...Haruki…Good!"

"…Hmm? Want more huh?" while thrusting lovingly into the precious being, Haruki leaned in and kissed Mao ever so affectionately.

"No…ahh…n-no more…haruki!" Mao's face contorted as his climax drew close.

"No! Mao, I'm sorry…please wait." Haruki's hand slid in between them to grab hold of Mao's hard erection as he continued to thrust into Mao. Mao shook his head out of desperation and the frustration with no escape turned into tears and leaked out of his eyes.

"Ahhh! No! Haruki!"

"P-Plea..please! Haru-Haruki…!"

"Ahh…Ahhh…" that was more than enough to push Haruki over the edge; he loosened his grip around the smaller man's manhood and gently stroked it from base to tip.

"Mmm…Haruki!...i'm…I can't…Arrrghh!" with a grunt Haruki released himself into Mao at the same time. His breathing tightened and he sighed with relieve.

He was so caught up in the moment he had forgotten how tightly he was hugging Mao in his arms. Haruki shifted his body slightly to kiss Mao on the cheek, then Mao's eyelids fluttered open a little, chocolate eyes wet with tears peeked at him so lovingly in a shy manner, Haruki felt his heart stop. At the same time his lower body throbbed instead.

Mao's eyes widened as he felt Haruki hardening inside him. "Haruki?"

"It's your fault for being so cute." He buried his face in the nape of Mao's neck.

Mao turned and kissed his ear, "After this you'll have to let me eat." With that said he flipped them over so he was now on top. His hands sought out Haruki's and pinned them down on the sheets; he roamed his tongue into Haruki's mouth and explored the man to his heart's content.

"Aggressive?"

Mao's can feel Haruki getting harder and harder by each passing second, just to tease the larger man he moved his hip up and in a flash slammed back down. "Mmm!" they both moaned at the pleasure.

"I honestly don't know which side of you I love more…" Haruki breathed, but he couldn't take much more of the teasing, he bucked his hips up trying to hit that spot.

"Ah-Ahh!" with a few thrusts Haruki got what he wanted. Mao had to stop to gather himself again before moving into a rhythmic speed and let himself melt onto Haruki…


End file.
